Shadowy Fate, the love of a fiery heart
by sweetxhuntress
Summary: The Yu Yu gang caught a cat at Kurama's house. The cat turns out to be everything but human when it changes to reveal it's true identity. Will this girl become Hiei's love? Or will she break his heart?


**No time in year, metanoia death simphony.**

Scarlet Eniyoki was standing on an electricity post, (Me: amazing sense of balance!) overlooking a group of houses in her normal form. she, however, was only interested in a modest two-story house with a redhead (Kurama) and a older woman coming out of it. The redhead was obviously saying goodbye to the woman, while at the gate four people were waiting... Two black-haired boys (Yusuke and Hiei), a stupid-looking one(Kuwabara), and a girl with brown hair on a bike (Keyko.) They all walked away from the house and to the school. "Now she's all alone." Scarlet said, leaning forward with anticipation. She turned into her cat demon form and jumped down gracefully.

Scarlet walked to the the house and went to the door. She meowed at it. Moments later the woman opened the door.

"Oh, hello cat," she said to her. Scarlet streaked past her and went into the kitchen. The woman laughed, following her, and poured her a bowl full of milk.

Scarlet lapped it up, looking at the woman intensely with her eyes. She looked back at her thoughtfully.

"You are the strangest cat I have ever seen," She said softly. "Your eyes... and I wonder who put those earrings on you. It's cruel."

Scarlet suppressed a laugh, (as if cats can laugh anyway.)

After a few minutes, the woman left her alone... but Scarlet didn't: she followed her wherever she went. The woman was beginning to be slightly unnereved by Scarlet's presence. Finally at three thirty, Scarlet smelt a demon coming... and it was not redhead and company. AT LAST she thought. She rose up and went to the door, meowing at it again. The woman opened the door.

As soon as the door was opened, they saw a ten-foot demon with five-inch horns and liquid black eyes standing at the entrance.

"Where is the bandit's mother?" he asked in a gutural voice. Scarlet yawned slightly, not being intimidated by the demon's form.

The redhaed's mother took one look at the demon and fainted. Scarlet turned around and looked at her worriedly, but aside from having a major shock, she seemed to be okay.

"You'll pay for that," Scarlet hissed at him. He laughed.

"Protecting her now, aren't you, little kitty?"

Scarlet are outraged. She never liked to be called that.

"I am no kitty," she said, and transformed into her normal form. Scarlet had very long (up to the floor, so she usually put it up in a high braid) silky lavender hair. She was 5"6, she looked like she was sixteen but actually she was much older. She also had curious eyes: One was a olive yellow and the other one was a dark blue. Her body was very well formed and her legs were long, thin and strong. Those were her physical qualities. Her demon powers were: 1/6 memory demon, 1/6 electricity demon, 2/6 water demon, 1/6 cat demon and 1/6 musical-shadow demon. As a memory demon, she could take away or give specific memories of anything from anyone. As an electricity demon, her weapon was a long blue twisted spear. It never got lost because she could summon it from anywhere and she could adjust its length for her purposes. When she used it, electricity shot out from the spear and hit the person she aimed it at. As a musical-shadow demon, she could use songs she created instinctively to do different functions. As a cat demon, she could change into a black cat at will. Her cat form looked exactly like a normal cat, except for her eyes and the hoop earrings. She could also talk, if she chose to, in her cat demon form. As a water demon she could throw water related attacks, control clime and water and breath under water thanks to some gills in the sides of her neck.

"A fighter now, aren't we... Let's see.." he took out his sword, she took out her spear. He laughed again. "What are you planning to do, hit me on the head?"

Scarlet gritted her teeth. She had met his kind before. Just because they had swords, They tended to think they were superior. She took them down first, usually killing them.

"You know, you sound smarter than you look," she told him sarcastically.

"Why you-" he said, and started to lumber towards Scarlet. She disappeared for a second and reappeared on his shoulder. Scarlet hit him with her spear, hard, and he let out a soft 'oh' of surprise as he was electrocuted to death. He slumped over, dead.

"I would have thought you'd present more of a challenge," Scarlet mumbled to the corpse. "Oh well, you're a prime example of someone whose bark is worse than his bite." She opened a portal and kicked the body down to it.

"Now for mrs. Minamino." She sat down beside her and lay a hand on her, taking away all her memories of the demon and seeing Scarlet in her cat form. She was only halfway through her job when she sensed the Yu Yu gang very near her... only three meters away.

OMG, Scar, what is wrong with you? Scarlet asked herself. Why didn't you sense them coming? 

She finished the job, carry Mrs. Minamino to the couch, and transformed into her cat demon form just in time. Mrs. Minamino was still unconscious.

"She'll be allright," Scarlet said decisively. Suddenly, she heard Hiei say; 'There's a demon here...'

"What?" she heard Kurama say. They all run to the living room... to where Scarlet was.

Ah st!!! Gotta get out of here!!!! She gave out a strangled gasp, and got out of the open window. As soon as her tail was out of sight, they barged into the room.

"Mom!" Scarlet heard Kurama say. Then she heard a feminine voice say: 'We can still get the demon that did this to her, I'll freze time!'

The next thing Scarlet knew, Hiei and Yukina were standing over her. (Yukina had frozen time with the Alinai Jewel.)

Ah Fk Scarlet thought. Hiei grabbed her by the back of her neck and she clawed angrily at him. Yukina warned: 'Be careful Hiei, I think this demon carries rabies!'

"You didn't need to tell me," Hiei replied with a snort. "We got the demon!" Hiei yelled to the open window. Kurama poked his head out and said in an agitated voice: 'She's awake. She can't remember anything.'

"Did you do this?" Hiei asked Scarlet.

"Oh, come ON, Hiei, I don't think it can talk." Yukina said. "Let's just bring it to Koenma's, harming humans is a serious breach of the Spirit world rules."

Whatever... Scarlet rolled her eyes with sarcasm.

Hiei and Yukina entered the house. Hiei was holding Scarlet very carefully, because she was still clawing and hissing and spitting like mad, (hey who wouldn't be?) The others are waiting in the hall. Kurama looked very worried.

"I told her that we'd be going out for the night," he said to the others. Scarlet abrubtly stopped struggling as soon as she saw Kurama, and she just stared at him. Kuwabara looked a bit tery-eyed as HE looks at HER.

"Why are you hurting that cat??" He asked to Hiei.

"Baka, can't you sense its spirit energy? That's not a cat... or at least that's not its normal form." Hiei said with disdain. Kuwabara tried to grab Scarlet from Hiei but missed (Me: biiiig surprise...sarcastic)

"What were you trying to do, let it go?" Hiei said.

"NO, I just wanted you to hold it a bit more looser!" Kuwabara says.

"Oh shut up Kuwabara, the cat nearly killed Kurama's mother. If it weren't for Koenma I'd kill it now," Yusuke says.

why...this absolute moron... Scarlet thought angrilly.

'Just try,' she told them all telepathically.

"Omg, did you hear that?!" Kuwabara screeched.

"I think it came from that cat," Yukina said in amazement.

"What were you doing in my mother's house?" Kurama asked Scarlet. "Spying?" a rare streak of anger came into his voice. Scarlet gave a silent laugh.

'If I was doing that, I wouln't be likely to tell you now would I?' She replied. Kurama said: 'If I found out you tried to harm her in any way I'd swear I'd...' But he didn't finish his sentence because Yukina said: 'Well, Kurama, we DO need evidence of actual disruption before we can kill or arrest this particular demon... Unless you'd like to tell us what you're doing here?'

Scarlet shook her head.

"I thought as much. Well, it's off to the spirit world we'll go." Yukina stated.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. This was getting really annoying for her taste...

They opened a portal to the spirit world outside Kurama's house. Yusuke had bound Scarlet's hands and feet with his spirit energy. She could break through them in a second... but decided not to.

"Any last appeals?" Hiei asked her. As a reply, she tried to claw him. Kurama took out his rose whip and wrapped it around her. Scarlet couldn't move now, and she winced as the thorns dug into her skin. She was now their prisoner. Kurama opened the portal to the spirit world. He held the other end of the Rose whip, and every once in a while, he looked at her, his expression unreadable.

They reached Koenma's office and opened the door; Koenma the toddler, was at the table, stamping three papers per second. He looked up as the door opened.

"Why Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, I didn't expect to see you quite so..." Then he saw Scarlet. "OMG! Scar!" He flew over to her and saw that she had been wrapped up in Kurama's rose whip. "Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, You'd better let her go..." They do, and she landed on her feet.

The gang looked very confused and was asking a million questions like: 'This cat has a name?' 'Who is it, Koenma?' and 'what was It doing in Kurama's house?'

"Kindly do NOT adress me as 'IT'!" Scarlet snapped at them.

"Omg, it talked!" Kuwabara shouted. He backed away. Scarlet rolled her eyes and started to locked her wounds. For every lick the wounds closed and healed.

"Done," she said cheerfully. Koenma said: 'Come here, everyone.'

Scarlet followed him and sat on his table. With a puff of smoke, he reappeared again, now in his teenager form. He sat in his chair, put his head in his hands, and said: 'First things first. Scar, did you finish the job?"

Scarlet nodded.

"I was with her as soon as Mr. Kurama here-" Scarlet nodded to Kurama "-left the house.The demon came at precisely 3:32pm. I fought it. Pathetic, really. It barely lasted more than five seconds. I opened a dump portal, erased her memory..."

"Then?..." Koenma prodded.

"Uhm...then they caught me just as I was getting away..." she admitted glumly.

Koenma stared at her.

"You got caught? I never would have believed it."

"They had the time jewel with them! If I was in my normal form they wouldn't have done that!" Scarlet said defensively. Koenma sighed.

The others said: 'Can we ask questions now?' Koenma looked at Scarlet and she looked back at him.

"Scar, I admit that your eyes are unnerving, but why don't we tell them everything. Thay can be trusted too, you know." Scarlet gave a cat's yawn.

"Yeah, right," she said.

"But whatever you say goes." Koenma began, the gang was looking very confused.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day cats can talk,or have earrings, or have weird eyes...." Yusuke said. Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"As Hiei has so wisely pointed out, I am NOT a normal cat." She replied.

"Alright, Scar, before you start to fight my spirit detectives why don't you transform into your normal form." Koenma suggested. She sighed.

"You know, Koenma, I always trust the people I do my transformations in front of. What makes you think i trust them?" Scarlet said.

"What makes you think WE trust YOU?" Hiei shot back.

"Hiei, Scar, stop this. Scar, just transform." Koenma ordered.

"Whatever you say, Koenma," she shrugged, and transformed into herr normal form. The gang gasped and she saw herself as they saw her. They were now amazed AND confused.

"Who are you?" Yukina asked in amazement.

"I'm Scarlet Eniyoki," Scarlet said pleasantly. "Scar for short. 1/6 cat demon, 1/6 memory demon, 1/6 electricity demon, 1/6 musical-shadow demon and 2/6 water demon. And that's all that would come from me. Koenma will explain the other things." She got up and started walking to the door.

"Hey Scar, Where are you going?" Koenma called after her.

"NOWHERE!" Scarlet shouted. "I've had quite enough of this, thank you VERY much. When I woke up this morning, I thought, 'new mission,no big deal.' Now look where it's gotten me. I got caught, and I know your spirit detectives were seriously considering killing me. All I did was my job! Now, I'm sure you'd like to explain everything to them so I'll leave you to it."

Scarlet opened the door and started to get out.

"ENIYOKI!" Koenma yelled, but she had shut the door.

'Bakas' Scarlet muttered to herrself as she went to her room. Koenma was still staring at the closed door.

"Uh, Koenma?" Yusuke said cautiously. Koenma didn't react. "KOENMA! I think you'd better explain." Yusuke shouted. Koenma looked at them and said: 'Please sit down. This might take a while.'

They all did and Kurama asked: 'Why was she in my mother's house?'

"This will be a bit complicated. And, when I explain everything to you, please excuse her for her behaviour." Koenma sat in his armchair and began, "Scarlet Eniyoki, or Scar, is one of my spies... and the best one at that."

"SPY?" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke smacked him on the head with his knuckle.

"Why don't you sit down again." he told him. Kuwabara does, rubbing his head. Hiei snorted with amusement.

"Yes, she's a spy. She has been involved with you for longer than you think. She was the one who found out about Kurama and Hiei stealing those Spirit world Items. She was the one who gave me info on Yukina's imprisonment, that video you watched? She made it." Koenma explained.

"What?" Hiei said. "Why didn't she save her then?"

"Hiei, her job was to get information. You, as spirit detectives, do the action. Did you know that she was the one who gave me info about the Devil's servants?" Koenma told them.

"She did? But what was she doing in my mother's house?" Kurama asked.

"Yesterday, a demon found out your whereabouts in the human world, Kurama. That demon knew that you had a human mother, and that you loved her. His aim was to kill her." Koenma said very seriously. Kurama went white. "Scar found that out this morning... about four on the morning, to be precise. She went over immediately. She killed the demon, and got caught by you." Koenma continued.

"Why couln't have we done that? I mean, saving Kurama's mother?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, she argued that you were too emotionally involved to be even considered for the job. She also argued the secrecy of the Spirit world. She's my only memory demon spy, you see. 'How do you think his mother will react to what she will see?' she asked me. So she took the job. When Aya makes up her mind, it takes the forces of mountains to move her."

"What do you mean by memory demon?" Kurama finally asked.

"She can take or give away specific memories of anything from anyone. She took away the memories of the demon you mother saw, and also the memories of her cat form within your mother. So, no harm done," Koenma smiled warmly.

"Last question, Koenma," Yusuke said, "Why are her eyes like that?"

"Her strange eyes are primarily my fault," Koenma sighed. "Fifty years ago-" he started, but Kuwabara said: 'What? How old did you say she was?'

"A hundred and seventy-two years old. Demons don't really age." Koenma said.

"She's looking good for someone her age," Yukina said. Everyone laughed.

"So, to continue. Fifty years ago, an assasin was hired to kill me. Simply put, she came between me and that assasin. She killed the demon, but he slashed her eyes. Those eyes of hers are transplants. She specifically asked for them." Koenma says.

"Do you have any idea why she chose those colors?"

"No. She was blind for three days. She never spoke a word thoughout her blindness. It was like she was dead. Finally, on the third day, she began to talk. She put up a request for her eyes. She moved on. But something in her changed, since." Koenma sighed sadly. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Kurama said: 'I think we owe her an apology...'

"Where's her room, Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"Near Botan's room there is a staircase. Go straight up. Her room is the first one on the left. Oh, and remember to knock. Her doorknob is grounded- if you just barge in without knocking, you get electrocuted or worse, pierced by spikes that shoot out the door." The gang shivered.

"Good luck. She's in a foul mood today," Koenma advised.

"So we noticed," Yukina observed.

Scarlet was in her room, playing the piano. She heard the gang approach outside her door.

"Is this the one?" she heard somebody ask in a whisper, and she recognized Kuwabara's voice. "I think so... Why don't you open the door and find out?" Yukina said sweetly. Scarlet could tell that he was about to grasp her grounded doorknob, but then he said: 'Oh, no, I'm not as stupid as that!'

"Funny," Hiei said. "You could have fooled me." Scarlet heard laughter, and she couldn't help but smile a little herself.

"I don't even know why I bothered coming with you. I don't wanna apologize." Hiei grumbled. "Oh, come on now, Hiei, we owe her an apology!" Yukina says. Scarlet heard a pause, and three knocks.

"Come in." she said. They didn't. Then she heard Yusuke say: 'How do we know we won't get electrocuted?'

Scarlet sighed audibly.

"Voice activation. When I say'come in,' the electricity on the doorknob and spikes in the door automatically shut off. But if you STILL don't trust me, you better go away."

There was another pause, and she saw the knob turn. They didn't get electrocuted nor pierced. They walked into Scarlet's room... and she amazed them again. Walking into her room was like walking into an art museum. Scarlet's paintings hung in the walls- still life, sketches, portraits. One wall has no paintings hung on them, but it is painted like a huge mural. It is a forest night scene, with magical creatures peeking out from the trees and a silvery full moon. They gaped at the mural and she looked at them. Finally Yukina broke the silence.

"It's beautiful," Yukina said shyly. "Scarlet, did you do these?"

"Well, yes," Scarlet said, flexing her fingers and starting to play the piano again. It was a soft, sad song she had made up called 'bluemoon' or how she prefferred to call it due to it's powers 'Metanoia, song of death.' "Well, I assume you didn't go to my room just to admire my paintings. Are you going to berate me for my actions?"

"N-n-n-no," Kurama stammered. "Actually we came to apologize."

Scarlet glanced at the mural, too, her back turned to them as she continued to play the song with an astonishing perfection.

"Apologize?" She said haughtily. She was beginning to smile, but hid it from them.

"Yeah, we're really sorry. We shouldn't have tried to treat you like that-" Yusuke added. Scarlet held up her arm to silence them... and the long, loose sleeves of her red and golden kimono fell down to her elbow, revealig a tightly bandaged arm.

"What's that?" Kurama asked in concern.

"My wounds, of course. I, as my cat demon form, heal quickly, but in my normal form it's rather slow. And, it doesn't exactly help if I was pierced with one-inch thorns." She sensed Kurama flinch guiltily. This made her feel somewhat satisfied.

"Look, we said we were sorry," Hiei snapped.

"Not very polite, are you, Hiei of the jagan eye?" Scarlet retorted. Hiei flinched. "Oh, goodness, don't look so surprised. Of course I know all about you. I was assigned to find all that I could about those thives who stole those items. Besides, It's not exactly hard. Your aura centers on your eye and your arm."

Hiei snorted and looked away.

"Well, are we forgiven?" Kurama asked hesitantly.

"Forgiven?" Scarlet echoed softly. She stopped playing and turned around to look at them. They stared back apprehensively. Then Scarlet broke into a smile.

"Sure." she said.

"We are?" Kurama asked in disbelief.

"Of course," She said, grinning. "Believe me, I didn't like what you did, But I understand how you feel. If I was in that situation, I wouldn't ve done a sigle thing differently. But just try to remember the it's S.O.P. of the spirit world detectives not to actually harm a suspect in any way, except for binding techniques. And I really am sorry for not telling you who I was before. I wasn't supposed to... especially not to you, Kurama."

They nodded, showing that they understood her, too. There were a few moments of silence... Scarlet's eyes lingered on Hiei. Suddenly someone knocked at her door.

"Come in!" Scarlet said. It was Botan.

"Oh, Scar, I'm gonna pick up a few souls. Can you please make dinner? The spirit detectives are staying here for the night."

"WHAT?" Scarlet yelled.

"I am really sorry Scar! Please!" Botan said, looking at Scarlet with puppy eyes. Scarlet sighed helplessly and closed the lid of her piano.

"Oh, allright. Now get out of here, before you end up neglecting your job."

Botan scurried out of the room, But not before giving Scarlet a big "Thank you!" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, she cooks like a gourmet chef!" Botan assured them. Scarlet blushed a little, and shooed her out of the room. Kuwabara asks: 'Is what she said true? About you cooking like a gourmet chef?'

"Oh, never mind her. I cook okay. Uhm, dinner will be ready by seven. It's six now, so do whatever you want for an hour. I'll just call you when it's ready." Hiei goes one way, But he seemed to be waiting for Yukina. Yukina said: 'Hey, can you ground the doorknob of my room sometime? there are ahem certain people I want to keep out.'

Scarlet laughed.

"Give me three guesses-Kuwabara, right?" Yukina nodded. "Sure. It'll do it after dinner."

She smiles, then goes with Hiei, laughing and teasing him. Yusuke and Kuwabara said that they were going to play some video games in Yusuke's room, so they went. Now only Scarlet and Kurama were left. Kurama smiled at her.

"Do you need some help with dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd appreciate it! I don't know what kind of food you like..." She said quickly. Scarlet walked with him down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it too much. Yusuke and Kuwabara eat practically anything, you know." Kurama teased. Scarlet laughed, picturing them eating cardboard. She looked at him and he smiled at her. They both headed into the kitchen.

At seven o'clock sharp, Scarlet called them down for dinner. They sat down, marvelled by the smell of the food. Botan had come back from her job too.

"You and Kurama make a great team, Scar!" Yusuke said through a mouthfull of food. Scarlet and Kurama blushed slightly and smiled at each other [--] but Yukina noticed that her brother looked rather angry and jealous by this.

"Mh, after this I gotta practise my skills." Scarlet said, then began humming the rithm of 'metanoia death song'. .

"Which song is it?" Botan asked with interest. "I've never heard of it before."

"It's because I created it a few days ago, it's part of a special tallent I've got." Scarlet replied quietly. "This song is divided into two parts, the first is the desperation feeling, by which I can break someone's eardrums or make the person suffer badly. The second is the death part, when you listen to that part, if I choose to, it can kill you by any means; fatal accident on the fight, a heart attack, or even a accident caused by intherior structures. If you listen to the whole death song, your fate is to die."

Suddenly there was a loud hissing noise and a pair of purple slitted eyes glowing above the dark television set near them.

"Anything interesting happens?" A voice cooed from the direction of the television.

"Not really, but I did do what they told me to if that is what you mean." Scarlet shrugged.

"Meet anyone nice?"

"I didn't move back here to meet people, Vasq..."

"Kill anyone, then?"

Scarlet shot the eyes a nasty look. "No. I'd be in a bit better mood if I had, though."

"Aren't we bloodthirsty tonight..."

"No. Just freaking bored, and a bit irritated. I feel like I'm losing ground... getting rusty." Scarlet sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Like no matter how fast I run to catch up, I just keep getting farther away..."

"I think you have a pretty good lead this time, you should be back on track soon."

"...I really hope so..."

A small creature glided gracefully down from the television. With the silent proficiency of any creature of flight, it landed next to her- a reptilian creature the size of a small cat with teal skin, delicate bat like wings and a long swishing tail. Scarlet patted the reptilian gently on the head.

"Guys, this is Vasq." She explained quickly, while she let Vasq eat the remains of her food. "He has been my 'protector' since I was little."

"You also seemed to forget adding how wise I am and how you **never** listen to me."

"Well, because you're not my mother." Scarlet replied. "Its not easy to show my respect to a dragon the size of a cat."

"Oh, sure you respect a toddler 700 years old. But you cannot respect a 750 years old dragon!" Vasq snapped.

"Oh, fine!" Scarlet snapped back and pulled out, not a sword, but a flute. The instrument was glimmering, made in a glass-like material and carved with intrincated and exquisite curves, making it the most gorgeous instrument any of them had ever seen. Scarlet brought the flute up to her lips, making Vasq cry out in fear.

"You're not planning to use Metanoia on me, are you?" his reptilian lips quivered when she started playing a song, but it was not Metanoia, it was a song that made the reptile stumble and fall hard into the table, snoring and with a bubble coming out of his nose.

"Sweet dreams, Vasq..." Scarlet sighed, pulling away from the flute and stuffing it back into her leather sheath. "That was Arosaigo, the sleep song." she added quickly, getting up from her seat and walking quickly over to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kurama asked with concern.

"Um, want to go for a walk... clear out my mind you know? that song, brings back bad memories..." Scarlet replied. A few seconds later there was a loud snap as the exit door closed and everyone looked ta each other worriedly.

After dinner, Botan and Yukina caught Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Guys, you promised you'd help us clean the attic!" they complained, motioning to the stairs beneath the kitchen. Everyone but Kurama groaned and forcefully followed Botan and Yukina to the attic.

Yusuke and Kuwabara went to one edge to care of it, Hiei and Kurama to the other edge and Botan and Yukina to the remaining one (it was a triangular room, XD.) As Botan lifted a box, a heavy book fell out of it and she dropped the box aside when Yukina began flipping through the pages carelessly until...

"Guys, you better come and see this!" she gasped. Everyone came quickly over to her and gaped in shock at the picture before them, stuck in the book. In the picture were three people, they recognized one of them as Scarlet but she didn't look like the cold inward person they all knew; she seemed happier. Two boys with the same hair tone were with her, their eyes glimmered scarlet while hers were a bright pink. The tallest of the three was hugging Scarlet close to his chest with one arm, (Botan had actually started drooling about the two guys in the picture) while with the other he gripped the second kid in a gentle headlock, seemingly making him laugh. In the neck of the tallest hung a golden dragon necklace, and he had a bandana tied on his forehead.

"Who are those?" Yusuke asked.

"No idea, but it seems they're very close." Kuwabara pointed out and for the first time the whole gang agreed with him, even Hiei (Me: OO)

"Ahem!" a voice said loudly from the entrance of the attic, making Botan drop the book in surprise. They turned to see Scarlet leaning herself in the door's sill, a look of cold amusement in her face. "Where did you find that?"

"Who are those people?" Kurama asked. Scarlet tossed back her hair with an angry movement of her head, and they then noticed her long hair was gone, to be replaced by short over the shoulders length hair.

"What happened to your hair?" Botan asked, still looking very shocked.

"I asked you a question, I'm not in the mood to tell you what happened to my hair." Scarlet replied mordantly. Suddenly a blue ogre walked up behind her.

"Scarlet. Koenma needs to see you."

"Tell him he can shove it up his-"

"Scarlet, he really needs to speak with you."

"Well, isn't that great?"

"Please,"

"No."

"Come on,"

"No. You can't make me. I can kill you all right here and now. No. I won't and there is no way you can make me."

"Please, Scarlet."


End file.
